


Delirious Conviction

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: He liked the way Sokka leaned over him, smiling down at Zuko’s scrunched face. Sokka pulled away too soon for Zuko’s preferences. “I want to see how many times you can come,” Sokka said. “Would you like that?”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1246





	Delirious Conviction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Zukka fic, so please be gentle. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please note all characters are over the age of consent. Also, please note that Sokka and Zuko have an established safeword which is mentioned in the story, so all their consent is enthusiastic consent. Thank you!

They had recently discovered that Zuko could have multiple prostate orgasms, and it had revolutionized their sex life. At dinner, Sokka had alluded to wanting to spend a long, uninterrupted evening together. He had hinted at exploring their most recent discovery.

Zuko had blushed fiercely and agreed. Sokka’s enthusiastic grin had sent his blood rushing south. The walk back to Zuko’s private chambers had been more than a little awkward. Sokka’s hand had lightly guided Zuko’s elbow, gently exerting control over him.

Once they were safely behind closed doors, Zuko insisted that he needed a moment to prepare in his bathing chamber. Privately.

Sokka’s smile faltered briefly. “Don’t be too long. I plan on seeing how many orgasms we can wring out of you tonight.” That made Zuko shiver.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” He closed the door behind him and gathered some water in the basin. It wasn’t enough for a bath, just to wet a cloth and wipe the sweat and smells off him. He stripped out of his Fire Lord robes, eager to be rid of the heavy, opulent layers. He cleaned himself methodically. It had become like a ritual for him, to get in the right headspace. Sokka didn’t completely understand Zuko’s need to be alone before sex, but he respected it anyway. Zuko cleaned himself inside and out, and looked in the mirror. He pulled out his crown and let his hair tumble down. It was long enough to brush the middle of his back now, and he knew Sokka loved it loose. He ran a brush through his hair and found his silk robe hanging over a partition. He put it on, deciding not to wear anything else under the short hem.

When he emerged from the bathing chamber, he found Sokka smoothing a towel on top of the bed. He had taken his hair out of the wolf tail. It sent Zuko’s heart racing in his chest.

Sokka gave him a big smile, too enthusiastic and dorky to be sexy. It gave Zuko the same relaxing feeling that he got when sleeping in on a free day, bundled up in his blankets. Sokka closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Zuko rolled up onto his toes. He needed Sokka like he needed air. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s back, holding him close with comforting strength.

“You look sexy in this,” Sokka said against his lips. “And you’d look even sexier without it.”

“You first,” Zuko said, beginning to undo Sokka’s ambassadorial uniform. Zuko loved the way Sokka looked in the fire nation colors. Sokka still wore water tribe colors on his free days, which Zuko appreciated in its rarity, but there was something about seeing the man he loved in the colors of his nation. He made a mental note to get something blue to wear on his free days, hoping it might have a similar effect on Sokka.

Sokka had divested himself of his clothing, and he gently pushed Zuko’s robe off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle of silk. Sokka kissed him again. Zuko pressed their bodies together. He needed to feel Sokka against him.

“Come here,” Sokka said, guiding Zuko to the bed. “Lay down on your back. I want to see your face.”

Zuko’s cheeks burned hot, but he did as he was told. He couldn’t admit it out loud, but he loved when Sokka took the lead. Fortunately, Sokka didn’t need to hear Zuko say it. There was a trust there, a mutual trust that made Zuko feel so safe. He reached for Sokka. He needed to touch him. Sokka climbed in between his legs with the lubricant, slicking himself up.

He pressed a slick finger into him. Zuko gasped, and Sokka rubbed his thigh soothingly, shushing him. Zuko closed his eyes, sinking into it. Sokka’s finger felt cool within him, pressing up against him with inquisitive gentleness. It sent a warm soothing pleasure through him. Zuko was ready, but he knew Sokka loved preparing him. And if he was being perfectly honest, he liked it too. He liked the way Sokka leaned over him, smiling down at Zuko’s scrunched face. Sokka pulled out too soon for Zuko’s preferences.

“I want to see how many times you can come,” Sokka said. “Would you like that?”

The gravelly tone of his voice gave Zuko a heady rush. “Yes.”

“How many do you think you can have?” Sokka kissed at his jaw, nibbling at the thin skin there.

Zuko swallowed hard. They had never done more than two, and that had been incredibly intense. “Three maybe?” He caught Sokka’s eyes and puckered his lips. Sokka placed a kiss on him.

“Oh, I think you can do better than that. How about five?”

Five? Zuko felt his stomach clench. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling. But five orgasms? Was Sokka crazy? Probably. But the way Sokka was pushing Zuko’s legs apart almost convinced him that he could do it. Zuko resolved to try it. For Sokka. He would try nearly anything if the man looked at him with those big blue eyes and asked.

Sokka put Zuko’s legs over his shoulders. “Ready?” Zuko nodded. He gasped as Sokka pushed in. Even with the slick lube, the friction was overwhelming. It made him dizzy. His eyes slipped closed, and his breath stuttered.

Sokka’s heavy breaths ignited something in Zuko. The effect he had on Sokka, the power he held, it was the only thing he wanted in this moment, for Sokka to be as captivated with him as he was with Sokka. He grabbed Sokka’s shoulders, hauling him into a sloppy kiss.

Sokka started with a few slow thrusts, building into a steady rhythm. His sex face was so tender. Blissful with a touch of concern for Zuko. Zuko covered his mouth with his hand so Sokka wouldn’t see his smile. He wouldn’t mention Sokka’s sex face to him, even to say how much he loved it. He was afraid that bringing it to Sokka’s attention would shatter the candid beauty of it. As it was, this face was just for Zuko to enjoy.

Sokka tested a few different angles until he found the one that had Zuko making pitiful moans with each thrust. “There you go,” Sokka whispered. His hip bones hit Zuko again and again, and the room spun. It sent shocks zipping through his body.

Zuko couldn’t think. He wanted more. His stomach was tense and fluttery, and the pleasure shot through him like a lightning bolt at Sokka’s every move. The sensations were building, increasing pressure. His chest was tight. Zuko could feel his hips stretch where Sokka had folded his legs, but he didn’t care. He was aware of himself enough to be embarrassed at the little moans that escaped him. He bit his lip to quiet himself. He knew Sokka loved the noises he made, but he still found himself hung up on the embarrassment.

Sokka leaned down, kissing him stupid, without missing a beat. “Yeah, that’s it. It’s okay. Let me hear you.”

Zuko moaned, deep in his chest as the tightness spread through him. The burning in his legs, the messy kisses, and the white hot pleasure between his legs. He made a growling noise that pitched up into a whine as the orgasm swept him away. He convulsed under Sokka. “Oh, Agni,” he said between gritted teeth.

Sokka leaned back, stroking his thighs as he came down. Zuko hummed softly. Sokka had almost completely slid out of him. He ran his thumb through the cum on Zuko’s stomach, and he brought it up to his mouth to taste it with a cheeky smile. He let Zuko’s legs fall from his shoulders.

Zuko felt floaty. High on relaxation. He let his eyes slip closed, groaning as a particularly strong aftershock caused him to tense up.

He felt Sokka lean back over him and push his thighs apart. “Ready for some more?”

Zuko shook his head. “Mnnhmn. Not yet.”

They had talked about this before. Zuko liked it when Sokka pushed his limits, but Sokka had refused to do anything without clear permission. Zuko had to reassure him that he wanted this kind of thing. He wanted to be pushed. Still, Sokka has balked at the thought of potentially pushing too far. So Zuko had come up with a way to make it clear. It was their code word, as Sokka had named it. If Zuko didn’t like what they were doing, he would say ‘stop.’ It felt stupidly simple sometimes, but it worked. Sokka had accepted the code word, with some suspicion at first. It had been awkward early on, but they had settled into each other eventually. Sokka leaned into it. He knew how to read Zuko’s body language, and he knew what Zuko wanted tonight.

“Hmm. You can do it,” Sokka said. He leaned back over Zuko, pressing hard back into him.

Zuko was hot all over again. Still riding the pleasure of his first orgasm, he was quickly approaching his second. Sokka hit his most sensitive spot and it felt so dizzyingly good. “Oh, Agni. Yes! Sokka!” He melted into the pleasure, moans and small cries spilling out of his mouth.

Sokka’s gentle hand ran up and down his side. He was panting with the exertion, thrusting faster this time.

Zuko whined, loud and desperate. His hair was plastered to his neck. Each exhale had a breathy groan attached to it. He buried his hands in Sokka’s hair, yanking him into another kiss, which he moaned through. Sokka drank it up, kissing him harder and pounding into that spot inside him.

Zuko’s toes curled. Everything felt like heat and tingling pleasure. It filled up inside him, and his breath caught in his throat. Sokka was moving perfectly, and that was it for Zuko.

He came again. He opened his eyes, watching Sokka watch him. The noise he made sounded like a wounded animal. It would have humiliated him in any other context, but as it was, he was swept up in the ecstasy as it rushed through his veins.

Sokka smiled as Zuko moaned through it. Zuko went boneless, relaxing completely under him. Sokka took that moment to readjust, flexing Zuko’s legs so they wouldn’t get stiff, and then continuing to thrust.

Zuko’s head spun. He hadn’t even come down off his second orgasm, and Sokka was pounding into him. It hurt so good.

“You’re so pretty.”

Zuko couldn’t breathe. It was terrible, and it was wonderful, and he couldn’t breathe. His little moans got stuck in his throat.

“Breathe, baby.” Sokka kissed him like he was sharing himself, every part of him.

Zuko’s legs fell open farther and he tilted his hips up to meet Sokka. He could hear himself moaning, but it felt like someone else. He could feel it too, somewhere far away. It was like Sokka had fucked his soul right out of his body.

Everything was muffled and yet more intense. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He felt, distantly, that his hands were moving, grabbing at something, some part of Sokka. It was breathless and fiery and painful in the best way.

When Zuko came, all sensation flooded back into him. He was thrust back into his body, and he shouted. He couldn’t control his body, and he spasmed in Sokka’s arms. It felt like he was drunk, heavy and weightless at the same time. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t get control of the pleasure rushing through his body.

“That’s three.” Sokka was wearing a shit-eating grin as he leaned back. He was flushed all down his chest and breathing heavily. He was beautiful.

Zuko stared up at him dumbly. A post-orgasmic twitch made him wince in painful pleasure. Zuko knew Sokka loved this. He loved taking Zuko apart, and Zuko loved letting him. He loved baring himself to Sokka and feeling so loved and accepted. One arm reached up for Sokka weakly. Sokka took his hand, kissing his knuckles. He leaned down to kiss Zuko, pouring all his love into it.

“Can you give me another one?” Sokka’s voice was deep, dripping with sex.

Zuko shook his head, mumbling something to the negative. His nerves were still thrumming from his third orgasm. It was so sensitive, too sensitive.

“I want you to try anyway,” Sokka nestled Zuko’s legs over his shoulders again.

Zuko groaned. “Gimme a minute.”

“No.” Sokka was already pushing back in. It was heady and dizzying in the best way.

Zuko loved it when Sokka pushed him. It felt so, so good. He grabbed at Sokka’s thighs and ass, hoping to communicate that in some way. It was too good. Sokka was going slow. Deliberate, hard thrusts into him. They forced noises out of Zuko’s lungs. He didn’t have the energy to control his moans. He just wanted to be good for Sokka.

“Sweet boy,” Sokka whispered, petting his hair. He switched to faster, shallow thrusts. It burned through him in a fervor.

“Harder.”

“What? You want it harder?”

Zuko nodded. Sokka’s earnest face was watching him closely, checking for any sign of distress. Zuko managed a wobbly smile to reassure him. “Harder.”

Sokka obliged, pounding Zuko breathless. He was so sensitive. It didn’t take much to send him tumbling toward the edge.

Zuko clenched up, arching completely off the bed. Little sparks popped against his skin as he came. He held onto Sokka, whimpering.

Sokka kissed him through it, chasing the sweet moans Zuko made.

Zuko heaved a sigh as he floated down again. His head was spinning.

“That hard enough for you?”

Zuko didn’t open his eyes, just hummed in affirmation.

“Another one?” Sokka ground their hips together.

Zuko threw an arm over his eyes. He wasn’t sure he had another in him, but he felt so alive, thrumming with pleasure. It was intoxicating, and he couldn’t let it end.

Sokka bent his legs up. He fucked into Zuko, and Zuko whined. The noise resonated in the back of his throat. “Oh, Agni. It’s too much. I can’t take it.” His moans pitched up into something humiliatingly whiney. Sokka kissed him, and he stilled.

“Let me give you this.” Sokka thrusted in a regular rhythm.

Zuko’s breaths came in erratic bursts. “Don’t stop. Oh, Sokka!” It was building again. So painful and hot that Zuko felt like he might get torn apart. He felt the tension building. It was everything he could ask for, and still he wanted more.

He inhaled sharply and came again. It rushed through him so fast and left him in a puddle of euphoria. Sokka leaned over to kiss him. They shared breaths for a moment.

“And that’s five.” Sokka leaned back and smiled. He pulled Zuko’s leg toward him to place open mouthed kisses on his thigh. He didn’t look like he had any intention of stopping.

Zuko pulled away. “No more.” His voice was weak, and it lacked any semblance of conviction.

Sokka leaned down, and his arms caged Zuko in. “One more.”

Zuko’s stomach dropped. It was heady and hot and so incredibly good. “No, Sokka. No, no.”

Sokka paused, listening for their code word. When Zuko didn’t say anything, he squeezed at his thighs. “One more.”

“I can’t take it.”

“One more.” Sokka’s voice was soft and strong. Zuko couldn’t deny him this. He wanted to give him everything. He closed his eyes and opened his legs.

Sokka pushed into him again, and he melted into delirium. It was so sensitive and raw. He moaned, and tears sprung in his eyes. It was too much. It hurt like he was dying, and he couldn’t breathe. It was so deliciously good. Sokka kissed him hard. Zuko groaned and cried. He felt tears spill onto his cheeks as the pleasure overcame him. His breath came in rapid pants. It was punctuated by whines and grunts that sounded like they came from pain as much as pleasure.

Zuko’s nails scraped against Sokka’s back. He made wild little moans, unable to inhale fully before Sokka punched the breath out of him again.

“Relax,” Sokka whispered. “Relax. Breathe, Zuko.”

Zuko tried to obey. He did. It was hard when the room spun and he couldn’t get enough air and Sokka was all over and everything felt like fire.

“More, Sokka.”

Sokka thrusted hard into him, quick and just what Zuko wanted. Zuko felt it burning in him. The tears tickled as they slid down his cheeks. Every nerve sung with the boiling euphoria inside him. He was so close.

“I love you,” Sokka said.

And that was it.

Zuko came with hiccupping sobs in Sokka’s arms. He felt the fire spread through him, torturous pleasure that eased with the release. He sunk back into the mattress, boneless and exhausted.

Sokka pulled out of him and laid down on his side, pulling Zuko in close by his waist. “You okay?”

Zuko nodded, not trusting his voice.

“You’re crying.” Sokka wiped Zuko’s cheeks, gently stroking his thumbs over those beautiful cheekbones.

Zuko nodded again. “Was good.” He snuggled into Sokka’s side, pulling his arm around his waist.

Sokka kissed the top of his head. “You’re really okay?”

“Yeah.” Zuko felt stripped raw. He wanted nothing more than to sink into Sokka’s warm embrace and never leave him. He threw a leg over Sokka and buried his face in his neck. The tears had slowed now. His breath rattled in his chest as he exhaled.

Sokka rubbed his hand over Zuko’s back. “That was so fun. Did you like that?”

“I did. Can we do that again?” His voice was broken and small.

Sokka kissed him. “Yes. Definitely.”

Zuko was warm and fuzzy. And utterly exhausted. “You didn’t come.”

Sokka looked down, as if surprised. “Oh. I didn’t.” Zuko reached for him, but Sokka caught his hand. “I think you’re done for tonight.”

Zuko blinked up at him. “Sokka?”

He kissed Zuko’s temple. “Don’t worry about it, Zuko. It was good for me too. Really good.” He moved to kiss Zuko’s mouth, giving him gentle little pecks. “I loved it. I love you.”

Zuko laced their fingers together, resting his head in Sokka’s chest. “I love you, too.” He let Sokka rub his back, enjoying the way he felt against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to leave kudos and comments, I would probably die of happiness.


End file.
